


幼与光

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: 日常乱起标题，是小小和
Relationships: 乐正绫/言和





	幼与光

**Author's Note:**

> 非cp向嗷

“作业写完了~”清脆的字句玉珠般一粒粒蹦出又在空气中欢快地卷巴着下落。 

“哥你还没好吗？”女孩扒拉在檀木桌一侧，眨巴眨巴一双红眸，眼巴巴地盯着眼前人。

“嗯。”黑白发的青年闻言头也不抬的应了一声，“快了快了。”他又加快了些许速度，指尖点着键盘，双手似乎要翻出残影来，“你先下去玩吧，我马上就好。”他动作壕气地甩出一张卡，“别跑太远。”

“好der~”乐正绫动作敏捷地接过卡揣口袋，话音刚落人便不见了踪影。 

乐正龙牙抽空抬眸望了一眼，无奈地看转角瞬间消失的一片衣角，摇摇头，一手端起手旁的咖啡抿了一口，接着埋头苦干。

“老板！”乐正绫风一样飘进店里，轻车熟路地拐进小包座笑嘻嘻地坐下。

“来了？”温吞的声音乐曲般舒缓流淌过，年轻的店主含笑看着她，“还是老样子？”

“嗯。”乐正绫心不在焉的应了一声，注意力早已被卷走。

“是不是很乖？”端着东西回来的店长敏锐的捕捉到某人直勾勾的眼神，轻笑着摸摸小家伙的头。

白发女孩有些不安的缩了缩，低垂着头，双手交叠紧握置于腿上。

“跟小姐姐打个招呼？”店长轻抚安慰，一边轻瞪了绫一眼，“别怕，小姐姐人很好的。”

乐正绫摸摸鼻尖，讪讪一笑，恋恋不舍的挪开目光。

“......”小女孩飞快的抬头看了她一眼，又低下头去，“姐姐好......”声音还有点奶声奶气的软，带着些羞怯。 

“！”乐正绫默默捂心，内心小人嚎叫着倒地死亡。好好听！！！好萌好萌！！！！ 

“她是我在去天羽那里碰到的。”店长鼓励的摸摸女孩，一边解释道，“她家里......嗯......出了点事，我就暂时把她带回来养了。”店长不着痕迹看了眼女孩，斟酌着用词。 

——天羽是一所孤儿院的名字。店长和院长关系很好，经常过去帮忙，有时也会暂时带几个孩子回来带带。乐正绫看向女孩的目光中不由得带了些怜惜。

“小家伙长得好，托她的福，这些天店里营业额增了好多呢。”店长轻轻捏了捏女孩的鼻梁，声音柔和。 

“登记了吗？”乐正绫没头没脑地冒出一句话。 

“嗯？”店长维持着笑容递了个懵的眼神。

“小家伙，你叫什么？”乐正绫的红瞳闪闪发光。 “......”女孩畏怯的蜷了蜷，小心翼翼的看了她一眼，“......言和。”

“言辞温和，言和。”店主帮着解释。

“言和。”绫甩甩麻花辫，咀嚼咀嚼这个名字，“很好听。”她起身走到女孩面前蹲下，小心的放柔声音，“你愿意跟我走吗？” 

“......？”女孩受惊的往店长身后一缩。 

原来是这个意思。店长明白过来，伸手拍拍女孩，示意她出来:“别怕。” 

乐正绫歪着头想了想:“跟着我有很多好吃的，还有很漂亮很漂亮的小娃娃哦~”她尽量让语气更柔和些，“而且，有个很好很舒服的家。”

“......”女孩似乎有些意动，绫看到她的眼睛亮了一下。

“很暖和的。”她想了想，又补充道。

“......真的吗......”女孩低低地问，声音细若蚊吟。 “嗯。”乐正绫递给她一个大大的笑容，如阳光般灿烂耀眼。 

她向女孩伸出手。


End file.
